Triada intensa
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Gryffindor, en cuanto a casas de Hogwarts, parece "la mejor de todas". Pero no solo su temple, osadía y caballerosidad son dignas de mención. El resto de las casas tiene mucho qué ofrecer. A través de sus integrantes.
1. Enfado

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, algunos personajes con aparición ocasional sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ la presente viñeta insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

**_Este texto participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_**

* * *

**Enfado.**

Padma Patil estaba enojada desde el recreo.

Eso lo sabía cualquiera que la conociera bien y Su Li se enorgullecía de entrar en esa categoría. Era la mejor amiga de Padma, después de todo.

Lo que todavía no lograba saber era por qué Padma parecía que iba a soltar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento. A menos que la hubieran sacado de quicio las demás chicas al hablar del Baile de Navidad… Lo cual le parecía improbable, pues ellas mismas se habían divertido de lo lindo al especular quién invitaría a quién, sobre todo los campeones, que para algo iban a abrir el Baile, según lo que les dijo Flitwick en la última clase de Encantamientos.

Tuvo que esperar hasta el desayuno del día siguiente para enterarse.

Padma, atacando sus cereales con verdadera saña, miraba con cierto desdén la mesa de Gryffindor. Al principio, Su pensó que su amiga había tenido algún problema con su gemela, Parvati, que estaba en la casa de los leones. Pero luego oyó a Lisa decirle algo a Morag sobre el Baile y la "decepción de Padma" y decidió meterse en la plática, aunque sin ser grosera, claro.

—¿Qué dicen del Baile y de Padma? —preguntó en voz baja.

Morag hizo una mueca, seguramente no quería decir algo que sonara equivocado, y se encogió de hombros. Fue Lisa la que contestó.

—Parvati llamó a Padma antes que acabara el recreo de ayer, ¿te acuerdas? Y le pidió de favor que fuera pareja de Weasley.

—Pero… —Su bajó la voz, le echó un vistazo a Padma (que en ese momento troceaba un arenque ahumado con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria) y continuó —¿Padma no iba a invitar a Warren?

Se refería a Elijah Warren, de quinto, un joven alto de cabello castaño claro y brillantes ojos azules que la mitad de las chicas de cuarto en adelante consideraba el más guapo de su casa y curso. Todavía no se sabía si tenía pareja para el Baile y eso le había dado a Padma esperanzas sobre invitarlo.

—Pues sí, pero ya sabes cómo es Parvati —se atrevió a intervenir Mandy, sentada enfrente de Su y Lisa, junto a Morag —En cuanto insiste con un tema no hay quién la aguante. Y como a ella la invitó Potter, le dijo que le preguntaría a Padma si podía ir con Weasley, la fastidió un montón y…

—Ya —paró Su, haciendo una mueca.

Como se ha dicho antes, Su conoce muy bien a Padma, ya que es su mejor amiga. Por eso sabe perfectamente que Parvati suele convencerla de lo que sea, con tal de suplicarle un poco… O darle la lata por un par de horas, lo que ocurra primero.

Y Padma, casi siempre, termina cediendo. Esta debe ser una de esas veces.

Así las cosas, seguramente ir al Baile de Navidad con Elijah Warren ha quedado fuera de las posibilidades de Padma.

Su no querría estar en los zapatos de Parvati si Padma llegaba a pasarla mal con Weasley por hacerle un favor.

Claro que tampoco quería estar cerca de Padma si eso llegaba a pasar, porque al estar disgustada con su gemela, nadie la aguantaba.

–&–

_Bienvenidos a la primera de tres viñetas (Bell últimamente publica muchas cosas basadas en retos). Espero que los haya entretenido._

_En este primer texto, tenemos como protagonistas a las chicas de Ravenclaw de la generación de Harry y compañía. En los libros, conocemos bien a Padma Patil, gemela de Parvati, pero de las demás, apenas si sale su nombre en toda la saga. En fin, que esta vez la "protagonista" es Su Li, a quien he puesto como mejor amiga de Padma, y la viñeta está ubicada en su cuarto curso, en vísperas del Baile de Navidad. Curiosamente, el sentimiento del que trata la viñeta, "enfado", no lo representa Su, sino Padma, pues Parvati le echó a perder su oportunidad de invitar al chico que le gusta, un personaje que me he inventado yo y que es una vaga referencia a mi serie de fics, la _Saga HHP_. Con todo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque increíblemente, (para mis estándares, claro) sea una viñeta corta, con 530 palabras (según el contador de Word). Es que sentía que si agregaba más, podría arruinarla, así que…_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente viñeta._


	2. Valor

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, algunos personajes con aparición ocasional sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ la presente viñeta insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

**_Este texto participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_**

* * *

**Valor.**

Al irse a acostar ese día de mayo, Megan no esperaba terminarlo tan tarde, en el Gran Comedor, escuchando que El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado estaba en camino.

Séptimo ha sido un curso de pesadilla. Por su Estatus de Sangre, se vio obligada a asistir, hirviendo de cólera con cada atrocidad que veía, negándose en rotundo a obedecer a los Carrow y granjeándose por ello más de un _Cruciatus_ en las "clases" de Artes Oscuras. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el hecho de que hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que se librara un combate en el colegio.

Megan, desde niña, quiso ir al afamado castillo a aprender magia. Su familia, casi toda compuesta por magos, solo le contaban maravillas del lugar. Y que ahora pudiera ser destruido debido a la guerra… Sacudió la cabeza, con lo cual unos cuantos de sus rizos negros le golpearon las mejillas. No debía pensar en eso.

De pronto, escuchó a Ernie, ¿no se estaba escondiendo en quién–sabe–dónde por ser parte de la resistencia? Bueno, eso no venía al caso. En algún momento, Megan se perdió de lo que McGonagall decía y su compañero de curso preguntó lo que, quizá, algunos deseaban saber.

Y en cuanto McGonagall ha dicho que los mayores de edad podrán quedarse, Megan sintió algo en el pecho, inflándose hasta límites insospechados, hasta que estalló y la llenó de tanta adrenalina como si hubiera bebido una de esas tazas de café _expresso_ que tanto le gustan al tío Hermes.

Ella es mayor de edad. Puede quedarse. Casi sin pensarlo, metió la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y aferró la varita.

Megan siempre se sintió inspirada a actuar con toda su valentía por su tía Hestia, la única hermana de su padre, aunque nunca imaginó que tendría ocasión de probar que ella también era útil a los demás. Quizá no siguiera la clase de Alecto Carrow como ésta quería, pero jamás cesó de estudiar hechizos defensivos y maleficios, preparándose poco a poco para lo que esperaba encontrar fuera del colegio. Con algo de suerte, convencería a tía Hestia de que la dejara ser parte de esa organización a la que ella pertenecía, la Orden del Fénix. Sentía que tenía mucho qué dar.

De pronto, una voz fría y siniestra llenó el Gran Comedor. Era Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. Megan sintió escalofríos al oír a ese tipo, no quería imaginarse lo que era tenerlo de frente… Y por lo que decían, Potter lo había visto más de una vez…

El alboroto a su alrededor la sacó de sus reflexiones. Sus compañeros de casa se levantaban. Atontada, Megan los imitó, pero enseguida preguntó qué ocurría a la persona a su derecha, Susan.

—Esa estúpida de Parkinson vio a Potter y quiere entregarlo —contestó Susan.

Parkinson… Megan hizo una mueca de disgusto y se volvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Sí, allí estaba la susodicha, señalando la mesa de Gryffindor pero con cara bastante desconcertada en ese momento. Seguramente no esperaba que las demás mesas (porque Megan ya notó que los de Ravenclaw también se levantaron) saltaran en defensa del Niño–Que–Vivió, aunque no estaba muy segura si eso iba a servir de algo. Al final, McGonagall sentenció que Parkinson será la primera en evacuar el castillo, seguida por el resto de su casa y a Megan no le extrañó que ningún Slytherin se quedara. Después de todo, varios de ellos tenían parientes en el bando mortífago, ¿cómo iban a atacarlos? De Ravenclaw, se quedaron los mayores de edad, y de Hufflepuff (como no tardó en notar llena de orgullo) se quedaron muchos más. Pero fueron los de Gryffindor quienes, cómo no, sacaron de quicio a su jefa de casa, pues algunos querían pelear aunque se notara que no tenían diecisiete años.

Aunque no tardó ni dos segundos en distraerse de aquel asunto.

—¿No se quedó Zacharias? —espetó Susan, frustrada.

Megan negó con la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados con expresión amarga.

—¡No puedo creérmelo! Cuando esto termine, recuérdame contárselo a Sally–Anne.

Megan no pudo contener una sonrisa. Su amiga, que desde quinto no volvía al colegio, amenazó seriamente a Zacharias cuando comenzaron a salir juntos. Sally–Anne era un sol, creía Megan; su amiga era una de esas chicas que, casi siempre tranquilas, resultaban molestas para aquellos que las ofendían.

La sacó de sus pensamientos un llamado de Susan. Hannah, a quien Megan apenas distinguía (¿cómo se las arreglaría para entrar al colegio?), las llamaba con un gesto.

Iban a organizarse las defensas de Hogwarts. Con decisión, Megan sacó la varita y siguió a sus amigas. Quedó decidido casi enseguida que, apoyadas por tres chicas de Ravenclaw, ella y Susan vigilaran la entrada de un pasadizo secreto que conectaba el castillo con Hogsmeade, y evitaran a toda costa que lo cruzaran mortífagos.

Pero después de medianoche, las maldiciones no dejaron de volar en todas direcciones. Megan, sin querer, se separó de Susan en cuanto terminaron su misión en el pasadizo asignado. Debía encontrar a su amiga y, al mismo tiempo, dejar fuera de combate a cuanto enemigo se le cruzara.

De pronto, se involucró en un duelo conjunto. Lanzaba hechizos con toda su agilidad y de reojo, notó que a uno de los enemigos se le cayó la capucha, revelando así a Thicknesse, el Ministro de Magia. No se recuperaba aún del asombro cuando uno de sus compañeros duelistas, un pelirrojo, soltó un saludo sarcástico a Thicknesse y comentó algo de renunciar.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes que un enorme estallido le advirtiera de un derrumbe. Otro pelirrojo allí estaba a punto de quedar atrapado por las rocas.

Megan, inconscientemente, supo lo que debía hacer. Corrió y empujó al pelirrojo fuera del alcance del derrumbe, sintiendo al instante que se quedaba sin aliento al ser aplastada. Creyó oír gritos a su alrededor cuando las rocas dejaron de caer, pero ya no diferenció las palabras.

Debido a sus agallas, Megan Jones no existía más.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a la viñeta que, casi en cuanto leí el sentimiento, supe quién iba a protagonizarla, aunque me pasé del límite de palabras y tuve que recortar muchísimo en cuanto acabé de escribir (Word dice que la viñeta, sin notas ni título ni nada, tiene 1000 palabras exactas. Espero que no mienta)._

_Debido a otro reto, publiqué hace poco que Megan Jones, protagonista de esta viñeta, moría en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Así, pensé que algún día quería y debía escribir cómo moría, y aquí lo tienen. Es evidente que representa bien el sentimiento asignado, porque requirió valor de su parte no solo quedarse a pelear cuando bien pudo irse (como hizo Zacharias Smith, de su curso y casa), sino para salvar a alguien cuando la situación decía a gritos que ella misma no sobreviviría. De hecho, el que ella salvara a "un pelirrojo" es mi improvisada explicación a que, en mi serie de fics de Harry Potter, Fred Weasley esté vivo, cuando en el canon murió (Bell rueda los ojos, eso a pocos les ha de importar)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la última viñeta._


	3. Ira

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, algunos personajes con aparición ocasional sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ la presente viñeta insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

**_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_**

* * *

**Ira.**

Terence Higgs se preguntaba a menudo por qué le gustaba Lily Moon.

Era una chica guapa, pero diminuta y tímida. Aunque claro, la estatura de alguien no importaba si tenía otras cualidades para "compensar" y la timidez podía esfumarse si se hallaba dicha persona con gente de confianza.

Todo comenzó cuando, debido la presión de Adrian y Graham, sus mejores amigos, aceptó quedarse en el colegio en las vacaciones de Navidad de su penúltimo curso en Hogwarts. Se realizaba el Torneo de los Tres Magos y habría un Baile que, según los rumores, prometía ser estupendo. Pero invitar a una chica no era tan fácil como lo hacían ver sus amigos, aunque quizá ellos lo decían porque encontraron pareja casi en cuanto se lo propusieron.

No sabía qué le veía Graham a Megara Montgomery, si la chica lucía como si todo le desagradara (era mucho más simpática su hermana, Alcmena, pero apenas estaba en tercero); por su parte, Adrian hizo de todo para que la granuja de Tracey Davis por fin le diera el sí a una petición suya. Había que ver las agallas de la mestiza para darle calabazas a alguien como Adrian…

El punto era que, al faltar tres días para el famoso Baile, Terence no sabía quién podría ser su pareja. Repasó a todas las chicas "deseables"; es decir, que tuvieran al menos catorce años, sentado en un rincón de la sala común, rodeado por sus dos amigos, y fue cuando a Adrian se le iluminó el cerebro.

—¿Y si invitas a Moon? —sugirió.

Moon… Terence la recordaba vagamente, casi siempre en compañía de Davis y el enclenque de Nott. No era mala idea, aunque sospechó que Adrian la recordaba porque su propia pareja le pidió que intercediera por ella.

Al día siguiente, mientras iba a Historia de la Magia, logró vislumbrar a las chicas de cuarto de su casa y las repasó con la mirada. Moon, si no estaba mal, era una rubia que apenas se atrevía a sonreír ante lo que decía algunas de sus compañeras. Respiró profundamente y se les acercó.

—¿Moon? —llamó, mirando a la rubia que, con diferencia, era la más bajita de todas.

—¿Sí? —inquirió ella a su vez, debiendo torcer un poco el cuello para verlo a la cara.

—¿Quieres…? —Terence, de pronto, notó que las compañeras de ella seguían allí, esperando —¿Tienes un minuto? —corrigió.

Ella se encogió de hombros, se despidió de las otras chicas con un gesto y lo adelantó por el pasillo, como si ella también fuera a Historia de la Magia.

—¿Vas a invitarme al Baile? —quiso saber Moon —Tracey mencionó algo.

Terence ya sospechaba eso, aunque notó enseguida que, después de hablar, la chica había bajado la vista, mirándose los zapatos.

—Sí, en caso de que no tengas compromiso —respondió.

Ella asintió, alzó los ojos de nuevo y decidió hablar.

—Con gusto voy contigo. Si soy tu primera opción, claro.

Él asintió, dejando claro que era la primera chica a quien se lo había pedido.

Así, fueron juntos al Baile y no la pasaron mal.

Después de eso, y si ninguno de los dos estaba ocupado (cosa difícil en Terence, que presentaría los ÉXTASIS el curso siguiente), se sentaban juntos y conversaban de cualquier cosa. Fue así como él descubrió que Lily Moon era un compendio de cualidades, defectos y habilidades difícil de pasar por alto, ¿cómo era que nadie más había visto lo genial que era?

Eso lo llevaba al momento actual.

Habían pasado unos años desde entonces. Saliendo del colegio, él se mudó a Avalon, la isla mágica de Reino Unido donde se hallaba emplazada la Escuela de Sanación, siguiendo en contacto con sus amigos y con Lily a través de lechuzas y esporádicas visitas. Y cuando apenas iniciaba su periodo de prácticas, se declararon las nuevas políticas del Ministerio, el "título" de Indeseable número Uno de Potter, y se preocupó: Lily podía acreditar sin dificultad su Estatus de Sangre, pero eso la obligaría a ir a Hogwarts, donde estarían Snape y los Carrow.

Él sabía que los mortífagos eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Uno de sus tíos y sus tres hijos varones estaban en ese bando.

Por eso no le gustó ir a Hogsmeade en cuanto le llegó el rumor de una batalla en Hogwarts. Halló el pueblo inundado de alumnos evacuados, entre los cuales buscó a Lily con una desesperación que intentaba no mostrar. Acabó descubriéndola cerca de donde salían los evacuados, Cabeza de Puerco.

—¡Lily!

Ella se giró y aunque sonrió al reconocerlo, Terence sintió que algo dentro de él le estrujaba el corazón. De un tiempo a la fecha, Lily le parecía preciosa, pero no distinguía nada de ello en su semblante en ese instante.

Por lo visto, algo la había llenado de rabia.

—Morag se quedó —soltó ella en cuanto Terence la alcanzó, tras un apretado abrazo que se dieron ambos a modo de saludo —Theodore y yo no podíamos, pero… ¿Vas a Hogwarts, Rence? Van a necesitar sanadores.

Terence hizo una mueca, como siempre que Lily usaba el apodo, pero también porque notó que la furia que notara antes en ella seguía allí.

—Y asegúrate que esa tonta de Morag salga viva de esto, ¡no me importa cómo le hagas! Ella tiene que vivir, ¡que ni se le ocurra dejar así a Theodore!

Ah, con que eso era. Lily estaba enojada con MacDougal por quedarse a pelear en el castillo, y se desquitaba con todo el mundo.

Por suerte, no tenía la varita en la mano.

—Déjamelo a mí —pidió Terence, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Le pareció minúscula…y frágil —Iré. Ayudaré a tu amiga. Serénate mientras vuelvo.

Lily asintió, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas suyas, sincera y dulce, antes de verlo marchar. Terence sabía que, de estar allí, Adrian y Graham se habrían burlado hasta el cansancio por ceder ante la cara bonita de una chica.

Pero es que esos dos no sabían que Lily, puesta como un basilisco, era de temer.

–&–

_Y aquí tenemos la última viñeta, que es más o menos del estilo de la primera._

_Nuestro observador es Terence Higgs, nombrado una sola vez por JK como el buscador de Slytherin al que Harry enfrentó en su primer curso. Terence, que durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos cursaba sexto (según yo, eso no es canon), sale con Lily Moon, que casualmente también es nombrada una sola vez en toda la saga y de quien JK, después, reveló más datos. E igual que con mi primera viñeta, quien nos narra todo no es quien muestra la emoción asignada: Lily está iracunda porque Morag (MacDougal, a quien actualmente uso de protagonista en mi fic "En Primera Fila") se quedó para participar en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y no quiere que muera porque entonces dejaría solo a Theodore (Nott, que en el ámbito de mis fics de HP, es novio/esposo de Morag). Terence, que sabe de lo que es capaz Lily cuando está así, es obediente como un corderito, lo cual es curioso, si consideramos que Terence, en la viñeta, es mayor que Lily, tanto de estatura como de edad, aunque como bien dicen sobre Ginny Weasley en HP5, "el tamaño no es garantía de poder". Lo bueno de personajes canon como Lily y Terence es que dan un montón de libertades a la hora de crearles historia, debido a la poca información que hay sobre ellos, así que no me vengan con reclamos luego._

_Aquí entre nos, mencioné en el tópico del reto que "enfado" e "ira" me parecían similares y quizá en mis viñetas se vea así, pero vamos, que de no ser porque no traía varita, Lily habría hecho mucho más que gritarle a Terence en la última parte, ¡y eso que sale con él! ¿Comprenden por dónde voy? Espero que sí._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._

_P.D. Igual que con la viñeta anterior, aquí tuve que hacer "corte y confección". Word dice que esta viñeta se quedó en 998 palabras y más le vale que sea verdad._


End file.
